War Through Depraved Eyes
by Rowan St. Cyr
Summary: Allen's had enough. Enough of the Black Order, enough of the Holy War, and enough of humanity itself. So he decides to leave. He leaves to join his true family. Noah!Allen, Evil!Allen, Evil!Lavi
1. Chapter 1

_**A few things before we get started, I tweaked the timeline of D. Gray-Man a bit:**_

_**1. Lavi's hammer was fixed immediately after returning from the Ark.**_  
_**2. Everyone who was injured in the Noah's Ark Arc (i.e. Krory and Lenalee) have recovered.**_  
_**3. This story starts in after Noah's Ark and before the Invasion of the Black Order**_

* * *

It was a night like no other at the Black Order that changed the entire fate of humanity. A certain white haired exorcist by the name Allen Walker was sitting in the White Ark, having a rather…interesting conversation with his adoptive uncle, Neah.

"I can't take this anymore, Neah," Allen complained, sitting at the piano with his back to his uncle. "I'm followed wherever I go, like some damn convict. I can't even go to the bathroom without Link trailing behind!"

Neah shrugged. "I would say to endure it and see what happens, but it seems like things won't be changing any time soon, nephew."

The younger male sighed and leaned on the white piano, resting his face in his arms. "You're right, things _won't_ be changing. I've stopped moving. I promised Mana that I would keep walking, but now I can't even go anywhere." He sighed again. "Maybe it's finally time to leave."

Things had changed for Allen after they had returned from the Ark. Now that more than half of the European Branch and turned on him, he now saw how truly fickle and close-minded they really were, underneath all the smiles and lies. He was starting to question whether these people, these…_humans_ were really worth saving.

It was around then the Neah began to speak with him.

The Fourteenth told Allen everything about him, his relationship with the Noah Clan, what occurred 35 years ago, and his relationship with Mana. After getting over the initial shock, Allen began to confide in Neah, telling him about his doubts, and his fears. To which Neah replied, _"If they treat you like this now, after all that you';ve done for them, then they were never worth saving in the first place."_

And that's when Allen made the decision the abandon the Order. He just didn't know _how _or _when_.

Neah's eyes softened and he went to sit next to his nephew. "Allen, you've been putting this off for ages now, if you want to leave, then leave."

Allen frowned and turned to face Neah. "I wish it were that easy, Uncle. If I use the Ark inside the Order, Rouvelier will be alerted immediately." Then he looked down. "I could just destroy the gates that were tapped, but even then it's risky. So many things could go wrong."

Suddenly, Allen felt a presence in his room, so he excused himself from Neah to leave the Ark and see exactly who it was that entered his room unbidden. When he peeked out of the large gate, he saw Tyki Mikk sitting on his bed with a cigarette in his mouth, dressed in his typical dress shirt and black trousers.

When he noticed Allen enter the bedroom, Tyki turned to him and smirked, while puffing out a huff of smoke. "Good evening, shounen. What seems to be troubling you?"

Allen sighed when he saw the Portuguese Noah on his bed, and walked over to him. He plucked the cigarette out of Tyki's mouth and stomped it out, scowling at him.

"You really shouldn't smoke those so much," Allen scolded lightly. "You know they're bad for you, Tyki."

Tyki scoffed and pulled Allen down so the white-haired teen was sitting next to him. "You know as well as anyone that such trivial ailments don't affect me. But you're changing the subject, shounen. What's bothering you?"

Allen didn't answer at first; instead he scooted over to seat himself on Tyki's lap, and buried his face in his neck. Tyki wrapped his arms around his young lover and waited for his response.

Tyki and Allen had been seeing each other in secret for a while now, sometime after they met on the train. After the whole fiasco with Krory, Allen managed to track the Noah down, and they talked for a long while, which somehow ended with the both of them kissing sweetly. Feeling guilty afterwards, Tyki confessed to Allen exactly what he was, to which Allen responded _"__Well, we'll just have to keep this our little secret then."_

After a minute, Allen finally said, "I was talking to Uncle Neah about some things. He thinks it's time that I finally leave this place."

Tyki ran his hand through Allen's hair and raised an eyebrow. "I've been telling you that for a while now. What's changed you mind?" he asked.

Allen scowled lightly at the I-told-you-so, and smacked Tyki's hand away from his hair. "Stupid Tyki. I can't…be here anymore. I can't move forward, trying to protect the people who I now see were destined to die from the start." He looked down at his deformed left hand and stared at the small glowing green cross with disdain. "It might be this Innocence that's keeping me here. It really is ironic that the thing I hate most now is the thing that's keeping me alive."

Tyki waved a hand arbitrarily at that. "Innocence is something that is easily dealt with. There's something else stopping you. Is it those friends of yours; the samurai, the Bookman Junior, and the Heart girl?"

Allen 'hmphed' at the mention of them. "Lenalee and Kanda? They were good friends for a time…or at least Lenalee was. Now…maybe I'll take a page from Road's book and turn them both into dolls," he said with a small grin.

Tyki chuckled; he had recently found out that his shounen possessed a sadistic streak not unlike the Noah of Dreams'. "And what of the Junior Bookman; Lavi wasn't it?"

Allen laughed. "Ah, funny, that. He's actually the only person I trust around here, seeing as he's in a 'similar' position that I'm in." At Tyki's confused look, he continued, "Lavi's been seeing Road for quite a while, since after our time in the Ark." Thinking about their fight in the Ark made Allen frown, remembering the pain that he had put Tyki through.

Tyki saw the look on Allen's face and frowned as well. He took Allen's chin gently and tilted his head up so silver eyes met gold.

"Shounen, you did what you had to do. Besides, you can consider that payback for my almost killing _you_," he said, trying to lighten the tension.

It worked. Allen snickered and poked Tyki in the spot where his scar was. "I suppose so." Then he smiled at the Portuguese man. "Thank you Tyki, for making me feel better."

Tyki smirked and gripped Allen's chin tighter and grabbed his hip, pulling him closer so they were chest to chest. He looked down with such a loving expression that it made Allen's breath catch for a second. "Anything for you, Allen," he whispered, and then pulled the teen in for a soft kiss.

Allen leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck. The Noah of Pleasure bit lightly on Allen's bottom lip, making the teen gasp quietly. Tyki took the opportunity to gently slide his tongue against the younger's, prompting a moan from Allen. That little moan made Tyki smile, and he pushed Allen on his back and started to kiss and bite his neck.

"Ah…," Allen whined, grabbing onto the Portuguese Man's shirt. "Tyki…"

Suddenly, a load knock sounded on the door, causing the two to freeze. "Walker?" It was Link. "I heard voices; is someone in there with you?"

Allen immediately pushed Tyki off of him, and Tyki phased out of the room just as Link entered the room.

Allen tilted his head innocently and smiled amicably. "Link? Is something wrong?"

The inspector narrowed his eyes and looked around, then looked back at Allen. "Who were you talking to just now?"

"Timcanpy," the white haired teen lied, and pointed to where his golden golem was stationed, his wings fluttering idly.

Link raised an eyebrow. "Were you now?" He looked around the room a bit more, then bent down to pick up Tyki's cigarette that Allen had stamped out earlier. "I didn't know you smoked, Walker. Who's cigarette is this?"

Allen responded easily. "Master Cross used to throw his used cigarettes in my clothes all the time. I'm not surprised that there are still a few around."

The blond man gave Allen a scrutinizing look for a few moments longer, before sighing. "Go to bed," he said dismissively, and exited the room.

After Link closed the door, Tyki re-entered the room and sat back down on the bed. "Shounen, this has to end. I'm feeling deprived, in more ways than one," he whined.

Allen threw his pillow at him in aggravation. "Well, what do you want me to do about it? It's not like I can just up and leave."

Tyki sighed, and then sat up as if suddenly remembering something important. "Actually, shounen, there may be a way we canget you out of here. Tonight."

Allen was immediately intrigued and sat beside Tyki expectantly. "Explain."

The Noah of Pleasure proceeded to do so. "I can use my power to get you out the same way that I got in, and then have Road open the door to get us both out," he explained with a grin.

Allen tilted his head in thought. "That sounds possible in theory. I could just use Neah's Ark, but they have a tracking alarm around here. If I open a gate without permission, I'll be immediately caught." He looked up at Tyki then, a sort of pleading yet questioning look on his face. "And you're sure that this will work?"

Tyki smirked and he held out his hand to Allen. "We won't know unless we try. Shall we tempt fate, shounen?"

The younger still looked a bit apprehensive, but smiled, and took the offered hand. "I believe we shall, milord~." Allen then turned to Timcanpy, who was sitting on the windowsill. "Tim, I'm leaving. You know what to do."

The golden golem fluttered his wings in response.

* * *

Outside the Black Order castle, hand in hand, Tyki and Allen appeared and Allen looked around. "It's actually been a while since I've been outside of the castle. I've been under so much surveillance that walks have become more of a twisted reward than a luxury."

Tyki frowned at that, but before he could respond, a red and black checkered door appeared before them. However, instead of Road bounding out the door, the one who stepped out was none other than the Earl of the Millennium himself.

"E-Earl!" Allen stammered out in surprise, and hid behind Tyki without thinking.

Tyki laughed a bit at Allen's actions, and tipped his top hat to the Earl. "Well, what a pleasant surprise, Lord Millennium, good evening. What brings you here this evening?"

"Ah, good evening to you too, Tyki-pon~," the Earl greeted, then looked behind Tyki to glance at Allen. "And to you as well, Allen Walker. I'm here because Road told me a new member of the family is joining us, so I decided to come in her stead~."

Allen peeked from behind Tyki in interest, his fear of the Earl beginning to fade. "She...told you…?"

The Earl nodded and his impossibly large grin seemed to grow wider. "She did~. Road told me all about you, and a few things about the Bookman Junior as well. I must say, I was quite surprised to hear all those things, so I simply had to come see for myself~."

The white haired teen moved from behind Tyki then, and stood nervously before the Earl. He steeled away his nerves, and then looked up at the patriarch of the Noah Clan confidently. "If you'll have me, I would like to join your family…Lord Millennium."

The Earl looked down at him for a few moments, and Allen was afraid he would be rejected and killed on the spot. However, he was surprised when the Earl crouched down to his height and placed a hand on his head, ruffling his white locks a bit.

"Allen-kun," the Earl said, and Allen was surprised to hear an almost gentle tone coming from him. "You don't have to ask to be a part of our family. We will gladly accept you with open arms."

Allen's eyes widened, and out of nowhere a single tear ran down the side of his face. Startled, he raised a hand to his cheek, and was surprised to see wetness on his hand. A few more tears followed after the first, and Allen began to sob. "Eh? Why…? I'm happy, so…why are there tears…?"

Tyki and the Earl's eyes softened in understanding. Allen's inner Noah was crying tears of happiness, at the joy of finally being reunited with his true family. The Earl gently pulled Allen in a gentle embrace, and Allen was stunningly reminded of all the times he was hugged by Mana.

Without even thinking, the teen wrapped his arms around the Earl, crying into his chest and leaving tear marks on the Noah patriarch's clothes. They stayed like this for a few moments before Allen's tears stopped and he pulled away, wiping his face quickly in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" he murmured. "I don't know what came over me."

"No need to apologize, Allen-kun~! We're family, after all~," the Earl said, and gestured to the open door behind them. "Well then, shall we? The time has come to meet the rest of your true family~."

Allen smiled and nodded. "Yes, Lord Millennium."

The Earl clapped and turned to the door, walking away. "Excellent! Well, come along then! You too, Tyki-pon~!"

Allen snickered at the nickname, and Tyki scowled, flicking the teen's forehead gently. "Hush, shounen."

He looked up at his lover and grinned cheekily. "Alright, Tyki-pon~."

Tyki grumbled and all but stomped toward the door, a laughing Allen trailing behind.

And that meeting, that night was what sealed humanity's fate. The fate of certain death.


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun arose at the Black Order the next day, the first sound that was heard by anyone was Komui Lee's panicked screaming.

"What do you mean Allen-kun is _gone_?!"

Komui, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, and Yuu Kanda were all summoned to the science department by Link, who had brought them the disturbing news. Rouvellier was not present at the time, much to the other's relief. The man had been called back to Central, and was not expected back for a few days.

Link sighed in frustration. "It's just as I said, Chief Komui. Walker wasn't in his room when I woke up this morning. He's gone."

"'Che. That beansprout is probably in the dining hall stuffing his face, as usual," Kanda said irritably from a far off corner of the room.

"And don't you think I would have checked there first, Kanda Yuu?" Link retorted, just as irritated. "He wasn't there; Jerry hasn't seen him at all today."

Lenalee frowned worriedly. "What if Allen-kun was kidnapped?"

"It's a possible occurrence, but doubtful. If there was any noise or struggle, it would have alerted me," Link said in a slightly softer tone when addressing Lenalee.

While the others were speculating, Lavi was watching with a neutral expression. Inwardly, he was grinning. _'So Allen's gotten away, then? That means my turn outta come soon enough."_

As if on cue, a gold streak zoomed into the office, and suddenly Timcanpy was fluttering around Lavi's head.

The redhead put on a surprised expression; it was known by those in the room that when Allen wasn't around, Tim's default was usually to Lenalee or Komui.

"Tim?" he asked, his voice matching his expression. "What's goin' on?"

Tim simply kept flying around Lavi's head, before settling on there, pulling at the red-orange hair with his sharp teeth.

Komui put a hand on his chin in thought. "Perhaps Timcanpy may be the key in solving this mystery. There's a chance that he saw what happened to Allen-kun last night."

"Then what's he waiting for?" Kanda asked impatiently. "Hurry up and show the damn memory, if there even is one!"

Timcanpy was apparently having none of Kanda's attitude, and bared his sharp teeth at him and the others.

Lavi resisted the urge to laugh, and adopted another confused look, followed a look of realization. "Um, Yuu…call it a hunch, but I think he only wants _me _to see the memory."

"Eh? Why?" Lenalee asked.

Lavi shrugged. "Dunno. But can ya guys jus' let Tim have his way? Cuz he won't stop bitin' my head until you do," he said, pointing up to Timcanpy who had, sure enough, started knowing on the redhead's scalp.

"Che," was all Kanda said, and he strode out of the office, everyone but Lenalee following suit. She looked at Lavi apprehensively for a moment, as if wanting to argue and stay, but a smile and a nod from Lavi gave her reassurance, and she left as well.

Lavi waved at them playfully until they were all gone. Once the door closed behind them, Lavi's smile shifted from a kind one, to a satisfied smirk. He looked up at Tim and held out a finger for him. "Let's see what the little beansprout wanted ta show me."

Timcanpy flew off and landed on the Junior Bookman's finger, opening his mouth wide. A projection appeared soon after, showing Allen on his bed cross-legged, with Link sleeping in the background.

_"Hello, Lavi," _Allen whispered, smiling. _"If Tim's showing you this, then that means that I've finally gotten out of the castle of sin and lies, and have left to join my family, and my lover."_

Lavi had to snicker at that. Allen Walker, savoir of the humans and the Akuma, the prophesized Destroyer of Time, had joined the Noah Clan? When Central heard of this, they would all have collective heart attacks.

Lavi was looking forward to it.

However, he said nothing else, and the memory continued, Allen's face growing somber and a little bit angry now. _"I'm just…so _tired _of them, Lavi. The corruption, the lies, the false kindness, all of it. We both have just realized what the Noah have seen long ago; humans are past the point of salvation. _You, _of all people, should know that."_

Lavi's mind was flashed with all the wars that he had seen since becoming the Junior Bookman, and his eyes darkened in hatred. Humans weren't worth saving; all they did was cause more wars and sadness.

The memory of Allen sighed, regaining his composure. _"Remember how we always talked about how we could escape in secret? I said that would be easier to ask Road to use her doors, but you said that you didn't want to put her in any danger. So I thought of another way, and it might actually work."_

Lavi perked up at that, and listened intently to what Allen said next.

_"I've figured out a way to get rid of all the alarms that bastard Rouvelier put on _my _Ark," _Lavi laughed a bit at Allen's possessive tone. _"but I can't take them all out as long as Link is watching over me. But I've estimated that it will take me at least two days to get them all off. One if everything goes well. So, when I leave, at most two days after will be when I open a gate. When that happens, I'll open a gate just outside of the HQ; that will be your escape."_

Lavi grinned. _'Finally. I can finally be with _her _again…'_

Allen smiled slightly, as if in response to the redhead's grin, and waved a bit. _"If anything changes, you'll know before it happens. I'll see you soon, Lavi."_ And with that, the memory cut off, and Timcanpy flew up to rest on his shoulder. The redhead chuckled at that, and poked the golem on his side. "Looks like things are 'bout to get real interestin', eh, Tim?"

Just then, the other's re-entered the room, but Lavi's back was facing them, so they couldn't see his face.

"Lavi?" Lenalee asked in concern. "What is it?"

"More importantly, what did the memory show?" Link asked unsympathetically, earning a glare from the Chinese exorcist.

In his head, Lavi was weighing his odds. _'If I tell 'em that Allen's left, they would go out searchin' for him. That'd be good for weakenin' them here, but it would give 'em a heads up too. Best keep 'em in the dark."_

Lavi turned to them with his usual smile. "All it showed was Allen leavin' his room, mumblin' somethin' about goin' for a walk. I guess Tim wanted me ta see if there was somethin' off about him."

"Che. What a useless rabbit," Kanda scoffed.

Lavi wanted to punch him, but restrained himself. He pouted. "Aww, don't be so mean, Yuu-chan~!" he whined.

Kanda glared murderously at Lavi. "_Don't_. Call me that, baka usagi!"

Lenalee cut in before things got violent, and smacked Kanda on the back of his head. "Enough, Kanda. We still have to figure out what happened to Allen-kun."

"Che," he scowled, but relented.

"Um, Komui-san," Lavi said, feigning hesitance. "If it's alright with ya, I'm gonna leave, seein' as I'm not needed, and I actually have some things ta do."

Komui nodded understandingly, knowing that Lavi's duties as a Bookman came first. "Go ahead, Lavi-kun. I'll send Lenalee to fill you in if find anything new."

Lavi smiled cheerily and nodded, before exiting the room.

When he was outside with the door shut, out of sight, his smile stretched until it looked positively wicked and inhumane, and Lavi had to bite his knuckles to keep himself from laughing out loud.

Lavi had changed when he returned from the Ark, just like Allen had, though the redhead would call it an 'awakening' of sorts. All thanks to his precious Road.

* * *

_Lavi had been sleeping peacefully—the first actual rest he had in God knows how long—when he felt a presence in his mind. He remembered that feeling; it was something he could never forget. He opened his eyes in his dream and glared at the intruder. "Th' hell d'you want, Noah?"_

_Road Kamelot took no offense to the redhead's hostile tone, and tilted her head, smiling with her hands folded behind her back. She was the picture of innocence, but Lavi knew better. "You don't have to look so angry, Junior. All I want to do is talk."_

_Lavi didn't relent, not reassured at all by the eldest Noah's words, or her smile. No matter how cute it made her look…_

_He shook his head. Focus, Lavi. "Why are you really here? Come t' torture me again, huh? I won't make it easy for ya."_

_Road just kept on smiling. "I'm serious. I just want to talk. What I saw when I entered your mind before made me curious. You really don't like humans, do you Junior?"_

_Lavi froze at that, his guard momentarily let down at the sudden question. Then his gaze hardened once more. "So what if I don't? Whether or not I like 'em doesn't matter. My duty as a Bookman is all that matters," he said monotonously, as if reciting words from a script. Words that he didn't believe. _

_The Noah of Dreams eyes told him that she saw right through his words. "Are you sure about that? Shall I remind you of all their crimes then?" she asked, and snapped her fingers._

_Suddenly, scene after scene began to play before Lavi's eyes, each showing every single war the redhead had ever seen and recorded. His eyes widened and his breath quickened in stress as each scene became more gruesome than the next, and he shook his head and closed his good eye to try and get rid of the memories running through his head. But he still heard the screams._

"_No…" Lavi cried out, his voice unable to go above a whisper. He clutched the sides of his head and gripped his hair. "Stop it…stop it…!"_

"_Open your eyes, Bookman Junior," Road said pitilessly. "Don't turn away when the truth is right in front of you. _This _is what humans truly are. Or have you really forgotten?"_

_At Road's cruel words, Lavi found his eye opening slowly, just in time to see a small boy being held at gunpoint by a soldier. The child stood trembling, frozen in fear and clutching a teddy bear, while the uniformed man just looked at him coldly._

_His eye widened and he shook his head again. "No…ya can't…he's just a kid…" _

_Bang._

"_No!" he shouted, and fell to his knees, tears running down his face. He stared blankly downwards, his eye wide and unseeing from the shock of reliving all those traumatizing moments. "Why…"_

_He suddenly felt arms wrap around his neck, but felt he couldn't move out of Road's warm embrace._

"_Poor Lavi-kun," she whispered, her voice full of pity. "You've seen the true face of humanity, behind all their lies and deceit. You've seen them for what they really are. They truly are ugly, aren't they?"_

"…_Yes…" he said in a broken whisper, his bangs covering his uncovered eye._

"_And you hate them, don't you?" she asked, a hand stroking his hair in a comforting gesture._

"_Yes…"_

_She took his face in her hands and moved him up so emerald met gold. "And you'll never forgive them, will you?"_

_Lavi looked into Road's eyes, his lone green one showing just how damaged he was inside. He had experienced war and death at a very early age, and it had taken a major toll on his psyche. But looking into the Noah's bright golden eyes, which held the only light in his dark dream, he found a strange comfort. Almost as if in a trance, he shook his head and leaned into her touch._

"_No…I won't. I'll never forgive them. Never," he said, his voice a bit louder and filled with conviction. But just looking into Lavi's eye showed how lost he was._

_Road saw this, smiled sadly, and hugged him again. "Yes, never forgive. That is the Noah's way."_

* * *

After that, Road visited him every night since then, talking to him, guiding him when he was lost. Eventually, she became the only light Lavi had in this dark mind, and he couldn't possibly hate her even if he wanted to. Soon, she became the only girl that he had eyes for. Lavi was hers, and Road was his.

After a minute, Lavi finally schooled his expression to his normal cheery smile, and began to walk towards the library, humming idly. _'I'll be with you soon, Road.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the new Ark, Tyki and the Earl were busy trying to care for a bedridden Allen, whose transformation had started not long after they had left the Order. Allen had suddenly winced in pain and clutched his head and then tried to hide it, but Tyki knew better.

* * *

The three were walking through the Ark to show Allen to his room, the Earl with a little bounce to his step, with Allen and Tyki trailing behind him.

"I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the family, Allen-kun! Road will be especially happy that you decided to join us~!" the Earl said jovially.

Allen smiled a bit at the thought of the overly affectionate, hyperactive Noah of Dreams. "I'm sure she will be, Lord Millennium."

'_Allen,'_ a voice called from inside his head, and Allen blinked in confusion before realizing who had called him.

'Neah?' he asked quietly in his mind. 'Do you want something?'

He heard Neah chuckle. _'Do I always have to want something when I speak to you, nephew? But in all seriousness, prepare yourself. Your transformation will be starting soon.'_

Allen began to panic bit. 'Wait, now? Can't this be put off for a bit longer?' He wasn't worried about the change itself, but Neah had once told his that it hurt. A lot. He needed time to prepare himself.

Neah sighed, a bit irritably. _'No we can't, Allen, and you know it. Don't worry yourself too much, you will be fine. I'm here, and Adam and Tyki will be with you as well. We'll all take care of you.'_

As Allen and Neah were speaking, Tyki had noticed that the teen's eyes were out of focus, and his expression was worried. "Shounen? You alright?" he asked, concerned.

Allen didn't answer at first, and then looked to Tyki with a faint smile. "Sorry, Tyki. I was talking to-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when a sharp pain like invisible needles pierced his head. He hissed and reflexively clutched his forehead.

"Allen!" Tyki called, really worried now. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I'm fine," Allen said automatically. Old habits die hard, he supposed. Not taking his hand from his forehead, he gave Tyki a small smile of reassurance.

However, the Noah of Pleasure could tell that the smile was forced. He narrowed his eyes and took Allen's hand gently, but firmly.

"Let me see your head, Allen," he demanded, his face completely serious.

Allen hesitated for a bit, but seeing Tyki's look he felt he had no choice. Slowly, he removed his hand from his forehead, and Tyki's eyes widened at what he saw, though he understood immediately.

On the side of Allen's forehead was a single forming stigmata. It wasn't completely formed yet, but blood was beginning to seep from the wound, and drip down the teen's face. The mark became slightly bigger, and Allen shut his eyes tightly and whimpered as it did so.

"Lord Millennium," Tyki called urgently, not taking his eyes off Allen.

The Earl turned and walked back to the two and leaned down to look at Allen's face. Allen opened his eyes slightly when he sensed the Noah patriarch in front of him, and the Earl noticed a small sliver of gold in the teen's normally silver eyes.

"Well," the Earl stated, eyes sparkling with joy, behind his glasses. "It would seem that Allen-kun's change has started~."

And that was all there was. Without a second thought, Tyki had scooped Allen up in his arms (which would have caused the younger to sputter and blush if he wasn't in so much pain) and let the Earl direct him to the Fourteenth's room.

The room was simple, yet at the same time ornate, and _very _white. There seemed to be only the necessities; a large white bed, and equally large closet, and a door that lead to an even larger bathroom. The only thing that seemed to be out of place was a large black piano, which contrasted beautifully with all of the white.

As soon as Tyki laid him on the bed, Allen had started whimpering loudly from the increasing pain in his head, and was thrashing his head from side to side to escape it. He opened his eyes a bit and looked at Tyki pleadingly.

"Ty…ki…" he murmured. Tyki, who was busy wiping the blood from Allen's face, stopped and looked at him with concern.

"Yes, shounen?" he asked softly, trying not to speak too loudly and aggravate Allen's migraine.

"It…hurts…"

"Shh," Tyki hushed soothingly, running his fingers through Allen's white tresses to calm him. "I know it hurts, believe me I know, but it will all be over soon. I promise."

Allen closed his eyes again, and groaned as the third stigmata began to form.

Tyki turned to look at the Earl, who was standing beside him. "Should we get Road in here? If she put him to sleep, he could deal with the pain easier."

"Too late, Tyki~," a female voice said, and both adults turned to see the Noah of Dreams herself standing in his doorway, in her human form, her face unusually serious.

"I'm already here. Now let me see Allen."

Tyki hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave his lover's side, but moved out of the way, keeping close.

Road walked up to the bed and brushed Allen's bangs away from his face.

Allen opened his silver-turning-gold eyes again and looked into Road's violet ones. "Road…"

She smiled. "So you've finally made your decision, Allen?" she asked softly.

Allen chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I suppose it did take me a while, huh?"

Road tilted her head in question and worry. "And Lavi-kun?"

Allen managed a small smile. "He's coming too."

She smiled happily at that, and then her face turned serious again. "How bad does it hurt, Allen? I need to know."

Allen hesitated for a moment, before wincing. "It feels like…like my skull is on fire. Like someone is stabbing a thousand tiny needles into it."

Road nodded in understanding. "I can't really remember how the pain felt; my transformation was too long ago. But I can send you to sleep; it'll make the pain bearable. Okay?"

Allen nodded, and closed his eyes. "Okay…thank you…sister."

The Noah of Dreams placed her hand on Allen's forehead, and soon he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, though his breath was still slightly uneven.

"What's this now?" Tyki asked to get her attention. "Did you know that he was thinking about leaving the Order already?"

She grinned at her uncle, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "My Lavi tells me everything," she said. "Speaking of him, I think I'll pay a little visit~."

Tyki waved her off as she bounded out of the door, not interested in hearing about his niece's love life.

"Well, I'll be off as well," said the Earl. "Be sure to watch over him, Tyki-pon~." And without further words, he left.

Tyki let out a long-suffering sigh at the nickname and looked back down at his sleeping lover.

He smiled a little at the sight; now that most of the blood was gone from his face, Allen looked serene and decidedly adorable.

Tyki brushed stray hairs from Allen's face and sighed again. "Hurry and come back to me, shounen."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Allen's mind, said former exorcist was laying down with his head on Neah's lap. As the fourth and fifth stigmata began to form simultaneously, he winced and whimpered, and Neah ran his fingers through Allen's hair to calm him. Road's Dream might be dulling the pain, but it wasn't gone completely.

"Uncle Neah…" Allen groaned, looking up at the Fourteenth. "How much longer?"

"Just two more, Allen, only two more," Neah answered soothingly. "Then everything will be fine. I promise."

Allen and Neah had come to an agreement since they had started talking to one another. Originally, Neah's plan was to take over Allen's body and destroy the Earl of the Millennium himself. However, the Fourteenth Noah had come to care for the teen as if he were his own blood, and realized that he could not bear to hurt him. So the two would continue to share one body, and Neah had promised that he would reconcile with the Earl. For Allen.

Allen whimpered again as the sixth stigmata began to form on his forehead, and turned his head to the side in an attempt to escape the pain. All that was left was the final one on the center of his forehead. His skin had already turned gray and if his eyes were open, the would be the Noah gold, instead of his normal silver.

Neah hushed him and said, "Easy, nephew. Only one more."

Allen's face twisted in pain as the last stigmata carved its way into the flesh of his forehead. This one hurt the worst; if it wasn't for Road's dream, then Allen was sure he would be writhing and screaming in agony.

The pain lasted for a few minutes before it ebbed away. After a few minutes more to steady his breathing, Allen opened his eyes and looked at Neah imploringly.

"Uncle…is it over?"

Neah smiled at his adoptive nephew and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Yes, Allen, it's over. Now it's time to wake up; your lover is waiting for you."

* * *

When Allen opened his eyes, he was greeted by an onslaught of white. He blinked a few times before his eyes focused and he remembered where he was.

'That's right,' he thought. 'I was in the Ark when it began. With the Earl and…Tyki…'

Suddenly, he was aware of a small weight on his left hand. He looked and saw the Noah of Pleasure himself, fast asleep, holding his hand.

'He stayed with me this entire time…?' Allen thought

'_He cares for you, Allen,'_ Neah responded in his mind. _'More than he tells you. But you already know that.'_

Allen did know. Though they had never said the words, Allen loved Tyki with all his heart. And he knew that Tyki loved him.

The newly transformed Noah pondered on this for a moment, before placing a gentle hand on Tyki's shoulder to shake him awake. "Tyki…wake up," he said softly. When that didn't work, he sighed and shook the older male a bit harder. "Come on, Tyki-pon, wake up already."

Tyki groaned and sat up slowly. "I really wish you hadn't picked up that nickname, shounen," he yawned. Then he blinked a couple of times to regain his focus, and then looked at Allen, taking in his lover's new appearance. "How are you feeling?"

Allen took a minute to think about that question. "Fairly alright, actually," he said, brushing a hand against the newly formed scars there and wincing a bit. They were still fresh, after all. "A little bit of a headache, but otherwise I feel fine."

"Well, that headache is completely normal at first~." Both males turned to see the Earl standing at the door with his usual grin on his face.

He walked over to Allen's bedside. "Are you feeling well enough to come to dinner, Allen-kun? The rest of the family will be there."

At the word 'dinner', Allen's stomach growled loudly, causing the teen to blush lightly and the other males to chuckle.

"I'll take that as a yes," the Earl said, and then laid a set of clothes on the bed. It consisted of black slacks, a white collared button up shirt, a black dress vest, and a red ribbon tie.

"Please get dressed, and then Tyki-pon will show you to the dining room~," the Noah patriarch said, and then left as soon as he came.

"He doesn't really leave any room for argument, does he?" Allen asked, staring.

Tyki sighed. "No, but you'll get used to it." He stood up and stretched his long limbs. "I'll wait outside while you get changed. Unless…" he smirked suggestively. "you want me to stay and help?"

"No, that's fine," Allen said bluntly. "You go wait outside."

The Portuguese Noah chuckled and raised his hands in surrender while backing to the door. "Alright, alright, I get it shounen. I'll be outside if you need me." He left and closed the door behind him, but phased his head right back through it. "Though, I can't promise that I won't peek."

He ducked back out of the room laughing, just in time to dodge the pillow that Allen had thrown at him.

* * *

After a while, because Allen decided to take a shower to get the rest of the blood off before changing and Neah had to teach him to change back to his human form, there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Tyki, and wondering why he didn't just pass through the door, he called, "Come in!"

Immediately, he was tackled by a blur of purple, blue, and white. "Allen~!" cried a childish feminine voice.

"Wah!" Allen cried, steadying himself before seeing who tackled him. "Hello, Road. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought that Tyki was supposed to be waiting for me."

Road pouted a bit at that, then smiled. "Weeell, he was, but he said that you were taking too long, so he sent me to get you instead," she explained.

Allen sighed. "So impatient. I just didn't want to go to dinner with blood in my hair. But I'm ready now, so let's get going," he said, about to walk towards the door, but before he could even take the first step, Road grabbed his arm.

"Road?"

"Are you alright now, Allen?" she asked with knowing eyes. "Are you happy?"

Allen smiled gently, and hugged her. "He really does tell you everything, doesn't he? Don't worry, I'm better than alright, now that I'm with my family."

Road pulled back and looked him in the eyes for a moment, then beamed and hugged Allen back. "Then I'm glad! Now c'mon, let's go to dinner!" she said, and then pulled Allen along to the dining room.

When they arrived, Allen saw the Noah that he recognized—Tyki (who was grinning at him), Jasdevi (who had ceased making their usual racket to look at him curiously), and the Earl (who had his usual grin on his face)—but there were two that he didn't know. One was a sleazy looking yet well-dressed man who was smiling and waving at Road, and the other was a slender woman with long dark hair and an icy stare.

The Earl looked Allen over and his grin got impossibly wider. "Ah, Allen-kun, I see Road brought you. I'm glad you're looking much better."

Allen smiled back. "Thank you, Lord Millennium."

Impatient, Road tugged on Allen's arm. "Come on, sit next to me!" she demanded, and pulled him over to sit in the seat between her and Tyki.

When he was seated, Tyki leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Sure took you long enough, shounen. Are you done prettying yourself up?"

Allen snorted and pushed Tyki away. "Shut up, Tyki-pon. I don't hear you complaining about my looks."

Tyki raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was complaining? I'm just saying that you took longer than a woman to get ready~."

Allen smiled, but it seemed as if a dark aura was coming off of him. "Keep talking, and you won't have me in your bed for a month~."

Road laughed as Tyki froze, and the Portuguese man wisely said nothing else on the subject.

"Allen-kun, Tyki-pon, you two can flirt later," the Earl ignored Tyki and Allen's sputtering, "but right now we must introduce ourselves to our newest family member~!"

Road raised her hand enthusiastically. "Oh, I'll go first! I'm Road Kamelot. I'm the Ninth Disciple and the Noah of Dreams!"

Tyki chuckled and grinned. "Then I suppose I'll go next. My name is Tyki Mikk. I'm the Third Disciple," he paused and smirked at Allen. "and the Noah of Pleasure."

Somehow, the way that Tyki said the word 'Pleasure' make Allen have to suppress a shiver.

The man who was trying to get Road's attention earlier went next, giving a friendly smile in Allen's direction. "My name is Sheryl Kamelot. I am the Fourth Disciple, and the Noah of Desire."

Allen tilted his head in confusion. "Kamelot…? You and Road are blood related?"

Sheryl chuckled. "No, no, my dear Road is my adoptive daughter, though I am Tyki's biological older brother."

Allen's shock showed as he looked between Tyki and Sheryl.

Road giggled and bounced out of her seat at the table to hug Tyki around his neck. "Yep! And that makes Tyki my uncle!"

Tyki laughed. "Yes, and that makes Road my dear niece."

Allen smiled at the sight of the two, while Sheryl had tears running down his face.

"Roooooaaad! Does that mean that you love your uncle more than me?!" Sheryl's expression was an interesting mix of depression and scandalized.

The small Noah looked at her father and smiled cutely. "Not at all. I'll always love you more, Daddy!"

That smile was apparently too much for Sheryl to handle, because he promply turned away to hide his nosebleed.

Allen stared. 'He's like Komui…only worse.'

The slender woman cleared her throat to get Allen's attention. "My name is Lulubell. I am the Twelfth Disciple, and the Noah of Lust," she said, sharp and to the point, and Allen couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by her.

The twins went next, standing up loudly and pointing their guns at each other.

"I'm Devit, the Tenth Disciple!"

"Hii! And I'm Jasdero, the Eleventh Disciple!"

"And together we're Jasdevi! The Noah of Bonds!" they shouted together.

Devit smiled at Allen—not a condescending smirk, but an actual smile. "Welcome to the family, disciple—I mean little brother."

Jasdero giggled. "Hii! Welcome, welcome!"

Allen smiled back, happy that they welcomed him, but couldn't shake the feeling that they were still sore about the whole incident with Cross's debts. He'd have to make up for that later.

Finally, the Earl spoke. "And my name is Adam, the First Disciple, better known as the Earl of the Millennium."

When Allen noticed that all of the family was looking at him expectantly, he felt extremely nervous. However, Neah calmed him down.

'_It's alright, Allen. Remember, they are your family.'_

'Family…' Allen thought. 'That's right…I'm finally with my true family.' He closed his silver eyes and smiled, shifting into his Noah form. When he opened them again, his eyes were gold and flashing.

He looked around the table, his gaze lingering on Tyki (who gave an encouraging nod) for a second, before his smile turned wicked. "My name is Allen Walker. I am the Fourteenth Apostle, and the Noah of Destruction."

The Earl's grin got impossibly wider, as well as the rest of the family's. "Welcome, Allen Walker, to the Noah Clan."

* * *

_**Please review~!**_


End file.
